Multi-layer printed circuit boards (PCBs) which are used in networking and/or telecommunications equipment typically include densely packed components. To increase functionality and to improve connectivity density into fixed dimensional confines generally associated with rack-mounted networking and/or telecommunications equipment, daughter card PCBs are often used in conjunction with motherboard or main PCBs. Daughter card PCBs are generally positioned over or under main PCBs, and rigidly attached to the main PCBs using standoff electrical connectors. A connector pair, which includes a connector mounted on a daughter card PCB and a connector mounted on a main PCB, is generally mated by snapping the connectors together to ensure a relatively strong board-to-board connection.
As interconnection density requirements for PCB assemblies increase, the use of multiple standoff connectors between a daughter card PCB and a main PCB is increasing. While using multiple board-to-board connections is generally beneficial, the use of multiple board-to-board connections renders it difficult to relatively quickly and relatively safely separate or demate daughter card PCBs from main PCBs.